Silver Fire, Prologue-Chapter 2
by Mad Cow
Summary: Someone knows about the Animorphs. And she just happens to be a member of the species Andalites distrust most...


_The Author(AKA Mad Cow the Procrastinator)'s Note: I know, I know. I SHOULD be working on the rest of _Senior Summer_, or _Survive-a-morphs Episode 102_, or the sequel to _Do You Like Scary Fics?_(_The Blair Fic Project_) or _Everything You Want_(the second half of _You're A God_), or the thirty or so other fics I have in progress saved on my hard drive, but I wanted to work on something different. So I put out this puppy. I personally think is a little cliched(my BETA reader, the totally awesome Saber Tooth, does not agree with this), but I tried not to make the Silvers too...what it is called when they're perfect? Mary Sue? Something like that. Well, anyway, I won't be finished if no one likes it (because, after all, who wants to write something no one will read), but if I get good reviews for this little bit, then I'll write the rest. Sound good to you? Sounds good to me. :D___

_For Saber Tooth, who not only writes really good fics (Read them now or DIE!! Well, at least finish reading this first. Then go read them), but is a good friend and my kick-ass BETA reader. If it weren't for him, then this whole prologue would be pretty sucky, and this the entire story would have lots of errors. So three cheers for EsTee. Hip hip Horray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! I couldn't have done this without you, my friend. :D_

Prologue   
_58.96338 Earth years ago..._   
C2O5, also known as Safira crept along the sides of the scoop, hiding herself in the tall grass. In her strong arms she clutched a treasure--the Escafil Device. Those of her clan who did not have the ability yet would need it wherever they were going.   
Safira's cage-mate, a male with the ID number of C4O10, called Gregh by the others, a few years younger than she, was by her side. But he had short legs and was young, not so trained in stealth as those of Safira's crop. Of course, none of her speices was very good at stealth, they were designed for quick attacks, not tramping around in forests. Another male, C2O1, called Pehib, was with them, one of her crop. He was the best of all of them in muscles and speed.   
She heard the voice of one of her captors. I want the MUTANTS FOUND! > He yelled.   
Gregh tripped and made a loud noise. Their silver bodies were awash in artifical light. The trio froze. Safira clutched the device tighter, and they ran. I found three! > Yelled a voice.   
Safira and the two males took off at full gallop into the trees. Their captors were fast, but Safira, Gregh, and Pehib were faster at dodging.   
But her captors had shredders. The guard who spotted them opened fire, and the trees were illuminated with unatural blue light.   
Safira was shot in the leg, she stumbled, and Gregh grabbed her arm and hauled her up. Safira ran for her life, knowing the pain if she was captured would be far worse than what she would feel if they captured her. Besides, she had a high threshold of pain. She could manage until they reached the ship.   
Until the guard shot again. And again. Then Gregh's hold on Safira loosened. She looked at him.   
There was a shredder hole in the back of his head.   
Safira stumbled to the ground. Without his support, she couldn't stand. And his death was terribly hard. Gregh!> She sobbed. They had been such friends!   
Pehib grabbed her up. If we don't keep running, we'll both be killed, > He told her. And we have to get the device to the ship! > So they ran on.   
By the time they reached the ship Pehib had had one of his stalk eyes blown off, and Safira's tail blade as injured. But the injuries would be healed when the morphed, but they reached the ship, alive, panting, at the end of their limits. They was helped aboard by one of their own. Safira handed their leader the device. Gregh didn't make it > She sobbed.   
Then the doors closed, and the ship carrying the remaining 25 mutated Andalites flew off into the night.   
  
Chapter 1   
_Present day..._   
Cassie threw a shovel of manure over her shoulder onto a tarp.   
"Oof!" She heard behind her. Cassie spun around. There was Jake, wiping horse poop off his forehead. "Guess I'll have to take a shower now," He said.   
Cassie put down her shovel. " Oh my God! I'm so sorry," She apologized.   
He grinned. "Not as sorry as you will be." Then he grabbed her arm, and forced her near him. He rubbed his forehead against hers, and she shrieked, and tried to get away. But it didn't help; he was stronger than she was. She stopped struggling, and he let her go.   
"Why'd you come?" She asked.   
"So I could get splattered with horse poop," He said seriously. Cassie laughed. "Actually, I just came to see you."   
Cassie smiled.   
Just then Marco swung into the barn. "Cass-" She began, but then stopped when he saw Jake. "Ooh, you two are having a moment."   
"Why are you here?" Cassie asked.   
"Actually, Rachel is calling a meeting. I don't know what about, but she says to meet in the scoop."   
"Well then, let's go."   
A few minutes later, all six Animorphs were assembled in the scoop. "What's this all about?" asked Marco.   
"Someone knows," Rachel said quietly, "about us."   
"WHAT?" Jake asked, enraged. "Who??"   
"Kesi," Rachel said. It took them all a few moments to remember who Kesi was. She was in one of the schools gangs, Revlis. Revlis was not like other gangs. They didn't ever do any harm to anyone. However, they seemed to live in their own world. Members of Revlis rarely talked to other students, and they all had silver streaks in their hair.   
"She told me Revlis knew about us. I called her a Yeerk, and she told me that they weren't Yeerks, but Silver Andalites," Rachel told them.   
"What's a Silver Andalite?" Marco asked.   
Rachel shook her head. "I don't know. I tried to spy on her, but she dissappeared."   
Ax had his stalk eyes wide open in shock. She said Sliver Andalite? >   
"Yeah. What is it?"   
Ax took a deep breath. There used to be two types of Andalites. Blue Andalites were normal. But every now and then to two blue parents a White would be born. I suppose they are kind of like albinos, only fur color is not their only difference. They have stronger arms, and their genes react with with morphing ability in a way that gives them no two hour limit. No limit at all, really. And they cannot mate with Blues, only with other Whites. And even when two Whites reproduce, they produce a Blue. But they are very, very rare. Only three were alive in the entire universe when I left the planet.   
However, approxamitaly 50 of your years ago, 33 mutated Andalites were born in one area. It was speculated that there were some harmful chemicals in the area that resulted in their birth. They had white fur with a tint of grey, giving them the appearence of being Silver. They had the strong arms of the White and the same reaction to morphing technology to the White. They also had increased day and night vision, were very intelligent, in a wild animal hunting pack way, and had very strong, extra long, double bladed tails. The females, especially, were beautiful to behold, but the Silvers were very aggressive, and it took two adults to handle one child. So they were very, very dangerous. The government stepped in to contain them when they went on a killing spree and massacred 50% of the adolescent population in their area. Eight Silvers were killed in the process. They were taken to a base where they were supposed to be taught loyalty to the Andalite army and later used as shock troops. But one night the remaining 25 attacked the guards, hijacked a ship, and left the atmosphere, and no one has seen them since. >   
"So..." Jake said slowly. "They're dangerous?"   
Highly. And they hate Blues, so it is possible they have allied with the Yeerks. >   
"So Kesi may be out to get us?" Rachel asked.   
It is highly probable, > Ax told her. I suggest we meet up with this Kesi and do our best to exterminate her race. These Silvers are wild. The government tried to tame them many years ago, and returned with violence. >   
Jake cocked an eyebrow. Ax usually didn't talk so strongly. "Let's put it to a vote," Jake told them.   
In the end, they all agreed they had to talk to Kesi. Rachel, Ax, Tobias, and Marco wanted to immeditally kill or kidnap her, but Cassie wanted to hear her side first. "They might have changed," Cassie protested over and over. And in the end, she won out with patience and strong, calm words.   
Rachel would make arrangements with Kesi the next day.   
  
Chapter 2   
Tobias sat on his perch in the tree. She's coming! > He told them.   
A few moments later, Kesi crunched into the clearing. Ax moved to put his tail to her throat.   
But Kesi was faster. In an instant she had pulled a pocketknife from her boot and had it pressed to Ax's neck. "Move and die, Blue," She hissed. "I'll let you go and not harm any of you if you all promise not to harm me and to let me revert to my natural form."   
And let you become even stronger, Silver? > Ax asked. He spat the word Silver as if it was poison in his mind.   
Kesi let out a laugh. "I am as well trained in this form as I am in my other. If I wanted to kill you, I would."   
"Let her do it," Jake agreed.   
"Thank you," She told him. Not out of politeness, but as if to say 'Thank you for not making me kill you.'   
She demorphed. It was a crude demorph, with unnatural changes that were ugly to behold. But the end result was beautiful. She stood balanced on four sleek hooves and long, graceful legs. The sunlight dappled her fur and made it shine like sleek leather. She held her double bladed muscled tail high above her head, and her face formed a perfect shape. While her eyes were deep black, and when she turned her head, light could be seen reflected off of them.   
She pawed gently at the ground. I came to you with a purpose, > She told them. We want to help you fight the Yeerks. I have grown up amoung humans, and it pains me to see them enslaved. >   
Ax swiveled a stalk eye at her. You are for saving a species not your own, yet kill defenseless family members>   
Kesi stared long and hard at him. As, yes. I have heard of the tale of the Silvers killing those children. That it such a load of crap I can't believe any Blue with half a brain believes it! > She paused. Oh wait, the Blues have no mind. What they know is spoon fed to them by the government! >   
This was too much for Cassie to bear. She had to reduce the tension between Ax and Kesi somehow, or one of them would kill the other. "Why do you say that?" She asked.   
Kesi was surprised that the human spoke up. Silvers never did that! They never had a family, besides the other Silvers. Slivers and Blues are not brother and brother, they are creator and creation! They created us to be warriors, and never treated us with the least kindness! We were animals to them, and no intelligent creature deserves to live in a cage! >   
"What?" Jake asked.   
Kesi sighed. I have no authority to tell you the full story. But the adults do. Let me take you to them. >   
They looked at each other silently, and it was agreed. As dangerous as it may be, they would go to the home of the Silvers.   
As they walked through the woods, it was apparent of several things. Kesi was not as fast as Ax. She couldn't keep up with them. Oh, she may have been fast for short bursts, but she had no enduarance. But the fist eighth mile, she was breathing heavily. Also, she was loud, and posessed no ability for stealth. Where Ax disturbed no leaves, she walked on them with loud crunches, like a horse on steroids.   
When they reached the road, Ax and Kesi morphed human. The six Animorphs and Kesi walked down the road, awaiting their meeting with the Silver clan. 


End file.
